


Reassurance

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [12]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Double Penetration, Genderfuck, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Objectification, titles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Charles reassure Erik.  By fucking him silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Sebastian smiles softly at Erik, stroking his hair. "Feeling better, dearest?" Erik's only response is to blush a little and nod, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest. He chuckles, rubbing Erik's smooth back. "Still my little country boy at heart."

"I'm sorry, my lord."

Sebastian clucks reprovingly. "Where's my insolence? How am I supposed to get by without that?" Finally Erik laughs and he can relax. "No, darling. I remember my rules." He's allowed to take a little comfort in the long winters, but anything more serious must be discussed with Erik first. And now Charles as well. If he were younger, he might make a case for Frost as his mistress. But he has enough on his plate these days, with his sufficiency of children and two fertile wives whose company he actually enjoys. "Besides," Sebastian murmurs, still petting Erik, "haven't I said that you and Charles would be the death of me?"

"If we were too much for you it would've happened by now."

"Your faith is touching."

"Mm. Promise not to tell T'Challa how silly your wife is when he comes to visit?"

"I don't know, you may have to bribe me."

"Cruel as the winter wind, like always."

"Would you have me any other way?" He purrs, hand sliding down and between Erik's legs to tease his slit, still wet and open from before. 

Erik whimpers and squirms and says, "No, my lord" with the usual sardonic gleam in his eyes. Sebastian just chuckles and works his fingers into Erik, stretching him and nibbling his ear.

"Good," Sebastian purrs, and Erik moans, rutting against his leg. He's so wet, cock as slick as his hole, that it's easy to slide a thumb along and back and in. Erik whines sharply, shivering and raising his hips. He's always been a prideful little thing, so it takes a good long while of teasing before he actually starts to beg, his wetness running over Sebastian's hand.

"Please, my lord," Erik whimpers, blushing all over and hiding his face in the hollow of Sebastian's throat, "Please, please, I'm sorry I doubted you, please fuck me please please _please_ …"

Sebastian kisses the top of his head, sliding his hand out. "Of course, dear one." He lines up against Erik and slides in, moaning softly as Erik keens and tightens around him.

"Oh, I _am_ glad I decided to check up on you," Charles purrs. Sebastian grins at him over Erik's head.

"Come and join us, then."

Charles drapes his clothes over a chair and crawls in beside them, cooing and covering Erik's burning, open-mouthed face in kisses. "Mmm, so lovely. "Where do I fit in?"

Sebastian chuckles. "Filthy little thing, I'm so glad I married you." He holds Erik open to display his suggestion, making Erik whine and shudder, hiding his face again.

Charles giggles, and fetches out their little bottle of oil, drizzling some on Erik and using his own wetness to slick his fingers. Sebastian grins at him, and kneads Erik's ass, rocking slowly in and out as Charles coos lovingly, easing two slender fingers into him. Sebastian can feel them though the thin wall of muscle, and it must be mutual because Charles starts stroking him, the little minx. Erik realizes what the boy is doing and makes a helpless, indescribable sound deep in his throat, body clamping down on both of them.

"Charles…"

"Mmm, you're so tight, Erik."

"He is, isn't he?" Sebastian murmurs, and Erik's flush deepens. He whines and pushes back, struggling to take more.

"I wonder if there will be room," Charles lilts, and Erik groans so loudly it surprises all three of them. Charles shudders, eyes wide. "Well," he breathes, "I suppose there's only one way to find out." Erik sobs into Sebastian's shoulder as Charles pushes into him, shuddering and melting as they both get fully seated. Charles covers Erik's smooth back in kisses and murmurs, "You beautiful, perfect creature, you are so silly to worry," as they both grind deep and hard into him, wanting to make sure that he feels them for a long time afterward. He whimpers and sobs in their arms, shaking and bucking between them until he wails and paints a streak of white on Sebastian's belly. Charles follows quickly, as is his youthful prerogative, biting Erik's shoulder good and hard, the way they've taught him. Sebastian takes a little longer, and Erik just rests on him and whimpers softly as Charles slides out. After a moment to catch his breath, Charles goes and fetches some hot water and a washcloth, cleaning himself off and devouring Sebastian's mouth and the deep groan that emerges as he comes deep inside Erik. Erik whimpers and Charles purrs, cuddling close and petting them both before pulling away at last and tenderly cleaning up.

"I promised not to tell T'Challa how silly Erik was being, so you have to do the same."

Charles laughs, putting the bowl and cloth aside and tucking himself in under Erik's arm as he usually does. "All right, I promise I won't."


End file.
